Mobile home units are well known in this country and elsewhere in the world. For the most part these units are on a permanently attached frame with wheels and axles and are transported along the highways by being pulled behind a prime mover of some sort, e.g., a truck tractor. In more recent times one or more mobile home units are transported from the manufacturer to a home site where the home units are placed on a suitable foundation. These are not truly mobile homes because they do not have wheels and axles for movement to another location. They are lifted by crane, fork lift trucks, jacks or the like form the ground at the manufacturing location, to a highway truck and from the highway truck to the ground at the eventual home site. Such manufactured housing is capable of being transported by ship but is not capable of being efficiently loaded in stacks as are cargo containers. In my copending patent application Ser. No. 07/799,559 Filed Nov. 27, 1991 there is disclosed a housing unit supported in a frame having a horizontal base and two vertical end structures, the entire structure being transportable.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved portable housing unit which is capable of shipment as standardized marine cargo. It is another object of this invention to provide a standardized house as a cargo unit that is readily transferred from a ship to a truck for delivery and set-up at a home site. Still other objects will become apparent in the more detailed description which follows.